Sash moldings and belt moldings are attached, as edge trims for door sashes and door panels, to vehicle doors. In addition, vehicle doors in which a frame molding, which is connected to a sash molding and a belt molding, is attached to the corner portion at the front end or rear end of the door sash are also known in the art.